Sighs in the Storm
by SchoeneSeele
Summary: One dark night in the heart of the storm she went home. On the dawn it lay ripped from her soul my his callous hands of a demon within.


**AN: this was a one-shot that just popped into my mind. It was based off of a question Rin once posed to Seshomaru in another fic I read forever ago. This is an M story for a reason please respect the rating. There is nothing kind or gentle about this story. It is dark and saddening by its very nature. I hope you enjoy it though, I'm Cat and let the story begin:**

**Disclaimer: I just don't own them deal with it.**

She was staring into the pure darkness of the blissful night. Jaken was off somewhere wandering about muttering to himself about what to do for his Lord. Seshomaru had wandered off again much to Jaken's chagrin. Rin had to say she could not fathom how she was supposed to care these days. She was seeing him a light she had never before seen. He was not the father like figure of days far gone but something more. Some great god basked in terrible beauty and she just a mere mortal.

Slipping off a dirtied kimono she slid into the cool water of the spring near their campsite. He had let her come with him once again. She bitterly wondered if he did it to taunt her with his presence. The cold water took her breath away with its sting. She floated lightly in the shallows. She saw the disdain that filtered into his every look. She wondered in the stillness if he would soon abandon her. Long had she waited for that painful day.

Her heart lay buried beneath the concrete of a broken soul. She knew in her deepest places that he would stalk away from her. He would see her in such plain disgust that her presence would be far too foul. The tears if the pain she knew laid waiting sprung to her eyes. The darkness hid her pain in its trembling embrace. She had long known his despise of humans. She had been reminded painfully over the years of her failing weaknesses.

He hated to rescue her. Hated that she could not save herself in any situation. He hated the way she looked these days. She saw the emotions raw in his eyes. The tears flowed as the darkened sky opened up to her. She swam in heaven's tears as her own mingled in a heartbreaking dance on her skin. Pushing herself towards a rock she could dimly see with her night vision she leaned into. She pretended it was his warm and stiff back behind her.

She cried for what she could not change. Cried for the beauty he would never see. The love that had grown in her eyes with each passing day, Sobbed for the heart that lay breaking beneath her chest. Sinking deeper into the stillness of her soul she drifted. Her body drifted as it was bathed in the tears of heaven.

He stood stoically in the forest watching her. His gaze was predatory in nature down to its core. He wanted so badly to take her in that small spring. He wanted her in a way that no other woman had ever stirred him. He knew he was breaking her heart with every day. He had tried for so long to hate her to despise her very being. But in the end he hadn't been able to erase her from his mind. He stood being soaked by the chilling rain. On the morrow he had intended on sending her away with Jaken.

He couldn't bear to continue to see her. He couldn't bear to watch her break from his callous gaze. He wouldn't be the one to shatter her and make her another fallen angel. How could he ask her to accept the monster he would always be. He wanted her if only for a night wanted her completely. There was nothing gentle or loving about the way he wanted her. It was basic it was primal. He knew that no matter what he did tonight he would leave her in the morning; it was past time to go. He had lingered too long with her and it was time to leave her behind.

He stalked to the water with predatory instincts filtering his every movement. He would have her tonight he would let her give him something she would never retrieve. Divesting himself of the soaked clothes he left them on the edge of the forest. Slipping into the water he headed for her already heady from her latent scent on the water. Rin caught the movement in the water and her heart fluttered in fear. Here she lay in a most vulnerable state her heart laid pounding in her throat. She was frozen to the spot to afraid to move to afraid to cry out in the growing storm.

Pushing himself against her he pinned her bodily to the harsh background of the rock. She gasped at the contact as he leaned into her body whispering lowly, "Tell me to leave now." She knew with everything in her she should pull away should dismiss him. She had no delusions some great love would grow out of a single night. But she couldn't bear to be alone again. Her voice was raspy as she answered his low almost growling, "Don't leave me for tonight." It was the answer he wanted and he took for everything it was.

Pushing her back into the rock fiercely he caught her mouth with his. His kiss was rough and bruising as he pushed her roughly into the stone. She moaned into his mouth loving the line they brushed between pleasure and pain. He bit down her neck dancing on her pulse point. He let his mouth trail her body as she cried out. He was pushing into her fiercely with little wait for her. She screamed with the roll of the thunder.

They ended back up at the campsite not far from the spring. That night he took her for everything she was. The dawn came with sticky wetness and she slipped into oblivion. She had ran her hands through his long hair what she knew would be the last time. He left her in the dawn when she lay sleeping. He had gathered back up her clothing and his own and laid hers beside her still body.

He gave it no second thought to awkward glance behind him as he stalked away leaving her forever behind him. She awoke to the still forest by herself in the late afternoon dusk. She sobbed into the bedding alone crying out broken pieces of her soul. Getting dressed she started back on her journey this time forever alone. She spent a long time wandering through the forests.

Months later she lay in a clearing far to the east of that fateful spring. Jaken had felt the presence of a lesser demon and the mischief it might cause. His Lord had heeded his claim and they headed in the beast's direction. He stumbled on a clearing with a tall monster marring the natural beauty. It seemed to be about to chomp down on some prey with grotesque delight. He drew his sword without recognizing the fallen body. The demon withdrew with a pouted face but not a whimper of a challenge to the might of the Lord.

Jaken's breath caught in his throat when he saw the body lying there on the fallen leaves. Rin lay sprawled in death's embrace. Her hair was splattered with blood shed so long ago. She lay torn like a rag doll by some beast of the forest. Jaken begged the Lord to let him bury her, his once upon a time companion. Seshomaru let him dig the grave and bury the girl now a fallen woman. He hadn't been able to save her from the dangers of the world he had left her too. He cast the protective spell that would barr anyone from digging up her body to enjoy her flesh. He wandered away with Jaken the next day after burying her body. He knew she had died as she had lived painfully alone. Her body would not be missed and neither would her presence be misplaced. He pondered the thought she had left Jaken with when they had met again months ago. It was a single question he still could not find the answer to. "Why was I never enough?" He would wander and think upon her question every single stormy night by quiet springs for all eternity.

**AN: that's another one that bites the dust. Expect more random one shots just getting out some frustrations of mine. Review at will as always.**


End file.
